


Finally

by purplegaydream



Category: Utopia Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, High School, Making Out, No Angst, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegaydream/pseuds/purplegaydream
Summary: Sage can't wait to start her Junior year. Considering the fact that this year she'll be attending the Performance Arts class. It'll all finally happen, when her crush of two years also joins the class.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look someone had to do it! I fell in love with this show and Sagelyn! I love writing and this ship has inspired me to write again!! We gotta get that Season 2 guys!!!

It was the start of the new year, and Sage was excited to begin her junior year with the opportunity to show her talents in the new class. She was amazed that the school introduced Performance Arts subjects, which let the students study, pratice and at the end of each semester, showcase what they had been doing.

She is not the most open person, however, a chance for her to do what she loves is something she couldn't miss. Her passion is dancing, and if she had to perform in front of the school to get a glimpse of a future where she dances for the rest of her life, she's more than happy about it.

She makes her way to school the same way she has, for the past years. Her friends Mags and Bohdi pick her up since they live down street from her. They grew up in front of each other and have the strongest friendship she's ever witnessed. They were always there for her, specially Mags, he was the first person she came out to and accepted her with open arms. He made the process of coming out easy for, it was important to have someone there to hold you if things went south. Thankfully everyone in her life, the important people in her life, accepted her and never made her feel as an outsider. 

The sun was starting to tingle her skin, she rubs her hands on her arms to scratch the feeling away and starts to look around her front yard for some shade. It turned out to be pointless because she could hear music from far away making its way to her front yard.

"We here to pick up a future Dancing with the Stars pro!" Magnus says with a bright smile after rolling down his window, from the passenger seat.  
Bohdi let's out a small laugh and shakes his head after hearing his friend's comment. 

"How you doin' ,S? Ready to go?" Bohdi casually asks with one hand on the wheel and the other one out the window.

"Yeah, let's go." Before getting in the car, the girl exhales. She told herself, this is the year, the opportunity to show everyone and most importantly herself, that she is a great performer and that she can do whatever she wants in her future.

\----------------

The car ride to school is usually 10 to 15 minutes. They would spend the ride listening to music, Bohdi would spill some rhymes while Magnus and Sage hyped him up and encouraged him to keep going.

When arriving at the car park of the school Aaliyah was standing in front of the spot where they tend to park the car. Both Mags and Sage found it weird until Bohdi explained.

"Alright, before you two start bombarding me with questions...This summer Aaliyah and I both worked in the same ice cream place."

Before Bodhi can get anything else out, Mags stops him by raising his hand and puts it in front of his best friend. "You're telling me, the girl you been telling me about..IS AALIYAH!?" The words just scream out of Mags and Sage is in the backseat still trying to process everything. She missed a lot considering she spend the summer in the country side of the country with her Grans and two siblings. Phone connevtion there is not the best.

"You miss a lot when you go outside phone service, uh?" 

Bohdi kept stealing looks from Aaliyah and gave her a reassuring nod. "Hey, look it's something okay? I'm gonna respect her privacy and we'll see what happens. I don't wanna rush anything. Now you two behave, specially you!" He points his finger to Mags, then makes his way out of the car. 

All three greet Aaliyah, Mags and Sage haven't really spoken to her considering the fact neither of them haave ever had any classes with her. But that'll change this year.

"So, I heard you guys are in the Performance Arts class. That's cool, I think it'll be awesome for all of us to get along." Aaliyah sounded cautious when she said it, not sure if she should have said the last part of the sentence.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll definitely be cool." Magnus can't help but smirk at Bohdi as he says it. "Actually.." Mags puts two and two together and asks Aaliyah. "Is your friend Brooklyn gonna join us? I heard she is quite the singer." His smirk somehow gets more cheeky and he drifts his attention to Sage. 

Her face starts getting red. Brooklyn. Since the beginning of high school, Sage has had a huge crush. Brooklyn for sure knows who the dancer is. Whenever they'd pass by each other in any area of the world, Brooklyn would always wink at Sage, making her both annoyed and happy at the same time. She couldn't explain the feeling it was like Brooklyn was annoying the life out of her without even speaking to her, but she couldn't help but like the girl.

"Oh, of course. Any chance she has to show off her talents, Brooks will take it. It was nice talking with you guys but I gotta go. I'll see you guys in class. Bye." Aaliyah waves everyone goodbye and they all reciprocate. Mags notices that Sage is lost in her thoughts and tries to shake it off by taking the three to Algebra class.

\--------------

It seemed like the day flew by, all of Sage's classes just passed by so quick and it finally arrived. It was as if the universe was helping her get to the class she's been looking forward to all day, as soon as possible.

"Finally!" Sage sprints to the end of the line that was making their way inside the school's studio. It was a fairly large room with a little stage in front of a mirror that took over the wall that was right opposite the wall where the door of the room was.

"Welcome, to Performance Arts! I'm Mr. Watts and I'll be your teacher for this class. I hope you are ready to show what you have! Before we begin, I have to say that in this class I will not tol-" Before he could finish his sentence the door of the studio opens. There she was. In a long sleeve black crop top and orange pants. The left side of her hair with a braid that fell down her shoulder. Brooklyn's eye instantly fall on Sage and by reflex, she just winks at the slightly smaller girl.

"Ah, Miss Brooklyn Leon. You came in at the perfect timing of my speech. Take this as your first warning! One more time, and you'll not be welcome inside this studio while I'm teaching my class, understood?" His face was expressionless, but it didn't phase Brooklyn. She salutes and nods her head. She turns to her left and sees Sage looking at her but quickly turning her head away, as soon as they lock eyes.

"I guess that entrance makes it perfectly clear, that lateness and poor commitment will get you out of this class! As you know, at the of each semester you will perform at the school's theatre, showcasing them what you've been preparing. Remember that at the end of each semester you will receive points, the one with the highest points will have an opportunity to audition in the one of the country's most prestigious universities." Everyone around the room jumps in excitement. "Alright! You guys will be spending the next year in this studio, not alone. In which I think is important for you guys to get to know each other." The teacher starts paiting people up. Mags ends up with Aaliyah, Bohdi stays paired up with Apollo. He is a musician, kind hearted and best friends with Tempo, a dancer and the son of the school's principal. Tempo stays paired up with Sierra, who happens to be Brooklyn's ex-girlfriend who is also a dancer.

Sage started to notice more and more people were getting paired, except for her and Brooklyn. "And that leaves us Ms. Brooklyn and Ms. Sage. Okay! I want by tomorrow a performance by each one of you doing whatever, singing, dancing or playing a melody that represents your partner. I will give you the rest of this class to begin. Off you go!" The room starts getting louder as everyone gets to know each other better.

Brooklyn makes her way to Sage, in a slow daring way, making Sage's heart beat faster and struggle to breathe. "Guess you're stuck with me, sweet Sage." Brooklyn says it in a low voice making Sage flustered.

This is gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Sage start to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it iiisss!! I am so glad many of you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoy writing it!! I want to write more about them because they are too cute!!

Sage could feel her skin burning, the way Brooklyn said her name and the way she strutted to her made her melt. "I wouldn't really say stuck, it's good we're getting to know each other, uh-" She instantly cuts herself off, realizing what she said. 

"Glad to know you finally want to get to know me! You can let loose more often you know?" Brooklyn says casually, while sitting on the floor and leaning up against the wall.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know, you don't have to walk around like a clenched wrist all the time. You got good moves. They're flames." The way Brooklyn was looking at her, made her stomach flip. She didn't believe that was possible. That someone could make her feel like that.

"When? I mean, how do you know I dance?" How could, probably, the most popular girl in school know she dances? She is preety sure all of those, hallway winks, were to mess around with her.

"In freshman year. I remember seeing you and Mags dancing to the music coming out of Bohdi's car. You were good. And considering you are in this class, I'm guessing it's for dancing. Anyways, I noticed that there you seemed loose and for the rest of the two years whenever i saw you, you looked like a closed wrist." Brooklyn says this as if she was stating a fact. In a way she was, Sage grew up in a big household and was either always the centre of attention or she would fade away in the back.

"You've been stalking me or something?" Shocked was the only feeling she could describe but she was able to get those words out of her mouth.

"No. I'm just a, really good observer. To good looking things." There it was. That wink again.

Sage clears her throat and tries to change the subject. "So what about you? What are you? Popular. Talented. Really, really observant. Gonna have to find a way to portray that, I guess."

"I'm sure you can think of something."

\------------

Sage starts to get ready to go home. She goes to her locker to pick up her books so she's able to do her homework. And all she could think about was the class. Pretty much the rest of the class everyone gets to know each other more. Turns out Brooklyn is use to all the attention, so her being popular doesn't come to as a surprise for Sage since she's an only child. She had a few ideas in her mind on what type of dance and music to use for her performance. Brooklyn is sassy, not afraid to speak what's in her mind and outgoing. Whenever there is a chance she can sing, she takes it.

"Daydreaming about me?" Brooklyn comes up behind Sage, who was in front of her locker.

"Then you wonder why I think you stalk me." Sage rolls her eyes and turns around to her locker.

"Is there a problem on me coming up to my performance's, inspiration, and tell her what ideas I have?" Brooklyn leans against the locker to the left of Sage's, and stares at the girl waiting for an answer.

"I'm not your inspiration."

"Well, I think Mr. Watts would disagree." Sage closes the door of her locker and starts making her way out to meet with Mags and Bohdi. Brooklyn decides to follow her, to explain what ideas she has for tomorrow's performance. "I was thinking to sing about you, I love dancing but I'm not flames like you." 

There she goes again. Bright red cheeks. She hopes that Brooklyn does notice it. But she does. She finds it adorable making the dancer girl flustered. 

They make their way out the school's car park and they see Bohdi and Mags, talking with Aaliyah and Apollo. Before they get closer to them Sage notices Brooklyn stopping her tracks. She decides to stop as well and looks up to Brooklyn, first time since they left the lockers.

"So...you are going home with them?" This was a different side to Brooklyn that Sage has never encountered. She is always outgoing and literally never holds back, seeing this part of her makes her feel special somehow.

"Uhm, yeah they live down my street. Figured it's better than taking the school bus, or walking by myself." 

"I, uhm. I brought my car today. I live down Indus road. I know Bohdi lives in Naform Street, so I'm guessing that's where you live. By the way I am not a stalker, Aaliyah has been ravin' about him all summer. Literally, all summer." Sage let's out a cute little laugh, making Brooklyn feel butterflies in her stomach. Before saying anything else, Brooklyn gets lost looking between Sage's lips and eyes. 

Sage notices the pattern, and by reflex she does the same. The girls share this slight moment, and for some reason the world around them, begins to fade away. 

The sound of Mags' laughter breaks the moment and both of them turn red. Sage puts one of the strands of her hair that stayed out of her pigtails behind her ear, and Brooklyn pushes her bag up her shoulder. She clears her throat and finally gets the courage to ask Sage what she's been trying to ask.

"Wanna a ride home? We can talk and get to know each other. You know for the performance." This was something new for Brooklyn. She never really felt nervous around girls. There was just, something about Sage. Something that made her wanting more and scared of the way she'd respond. The only thing she could do was wink at her, in hopes of Sage to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'm just gonna go tell the guys I'm going with you. Just a sec." As soon as Sage turns her face away from Brooklyn, a huge smile comes across her face. 

Mags notices Sage making her to them, and squints his eyes and makes a smirk, noticing the smile in Sage's face. "Well, well. What got ya all happy there?"

Everyone turns their attention to Sage, who immediately makes a poker face. "No one. I mean nothing." She gets all her words mixed up and everyone is silent staring at her, all with a knowing face.

Brooklyn shows up behind her, wondering what's taking so long. "Everything okay?" All of them mutter yes and sure. Brooklyn, confused, turns her attention to Sage and Aaliyah. "Hey, I'm dropping Sage home. You comin' with?" 

Aaliyah looks at Bohdi, and without any words they both seem to understand what each other said. "I'm actually going with Bohdi and Mags. But you two have fun." 

They all go their seperate ways and both girls could start feeling the nerves getting to them. What would they even talk about? Who thought this would be a good idea? 

Brooklyn gestures to her white Volkswagen. It looks new but with a few mud stains next to the bottom. She notices Sage looking at the stains. "I like to get away when my parents are having one of their little arguments. It's a cliff just after Naform Street. Know which one it is?" As she talks they begin to get inside the car and continue the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I know. I love it there. Although I tend to stay more in a corner next to a rock. No one really knows it, it's where I like to clear my head and just dance. Nothing else."

"Sounds therapeutic. I like it." Brooklyn smiles at Sage as she starts the car. She hits the road, and gets the girls home.

"So, any ideas for what dance you'll dedicate me tomorrow?" A smirk comes across Brooklyn's face as she questions Sage.

"Too many. I mean I have to show what I know about you. Which is nothing and a lot at the same time." Sage is lost looking forward.

"I know." The other girl says casually.

"What are you talking about?"

"The rumours. My reputation around school." She doesn't sound bothered woth what she said. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. "I know what people think about me, what Sierra told everyone. What she somehow made other girls get in on it, and make me look like a bitch."

"By the way you say it, it's like it doesn't bother you."

"Why should it? I know my truth. My best friend and real friends know my truth. People who are important to me know the truth. People can believe in what they want. I am literally no one to tell them that they must believe me." Brooklyn comes to a stop when Sage points to the baby green house. 

The aspiring singer bites her lip, seemingly scared to say what she wants. She looks up at Sage. "I am no one to tell you in what you should believe in."

Sage stares into Brooklyn's dark brown eyes, it's like they spoke to her and that anything that Brooklyn says, she can trust it and hang on to it. "I trust you. I mean, I believe in you. Not that it matters much to you, I'm guessing, but I hope you know you have someone else who believes you."

Brooklyn's heart feels like it has opened up, it was a strange yet comforting feeling that she didn't want to lose. "It means a lot to me, that you believe in me."

They share a moment. A moment neither of them wanted to let go of. 

Sage gets back into her senses, not knowing if Brooklyn would ever feel the same way. 

"I better go. Have a dance to prepare. Thank you for the ride." She didn't know what to do, should he hug her? 

"No problem." 

They both awkwardly laugh, not knwoing what to do. Sage decides to take the lead and waves Brooklyn goodbye, who reciprocates the wave.

Brooklyn waits for Sage to get inside her house, who before going back in looks back and awkwardly waves at her. Brooklyn laughs and makes her way home, knowing exactly what song to perform in the class tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter at @jaydbp :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii gays!! Here is another chapter. It took longer because I got a one shot idea and just wrote it down it's the "Not So Secret" one. Check it out after this oneeee.

Sage for some reason was nervous about her performance. She was gonna become vulnerable, in front of class where she barely knows half of the people in it.

She gets ready in the changing rooms that is close to the studio to get comfy, she wore a black t shirt with a hole pattern on top and baby blue pleated log trouser. She hears the door and it's Mags coming to all changed in his dancing clothes. It was a white shirt and black sweatpants.

"Ready for big show?" He says all enthusiastically.

"Mags, it's a simple performance."

"Hey, every performance is a big show, because I'm in it."

Sage snorts at his comment and grabs her stuff. They make their to the studio.

"So, you had fun with Brooklyn yesterday?" Mags wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at Sage.

"We just talked." 

"Girl, you barely said a word this morning because you were too busy drooling on her social media." Sage's get wide and her face starts to get a shade of red.

"I wasn't, I mean she followed me and I just happened to follow back. That's all. I just had a look at her pics. They're good."

"Oh, I bet they are." Mags opens the door to the studio and everyone is already there getting prepared for the class.

Sage sees Brooklyn in a red crop top and black leggins. Her stomach flips when Brooklyn looks at her, who was having a conversation with Aliyah, and pauses it making her way to Sage. Mags notices it and goes to Bohdi, so Brooklyn and Sage can have some alone time.

Sage starts to panic, inside, and tries to act cool. What she didn't notice is that she kept moving her legs nervously.

"Nervous? Maybe i can help." Brooklyn's voice was smooth when she said it, and it made Sage freak out like a little girl with a crush. In which she was.

"No, just- Well yeah, don't want to fail." Sage looks at Brooklyn eho had her head slightly tilted and looking at her with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure you're gonna do great out there. Can't wait to see what you prepared for me." Brooklyn's stare was intense, it kept drawing Sage in who couldn't resist it. She just wanted to launch forward at Brooklyn and do whatever first, kiss or hug. 

Her thought process was interrupted by Mr. Watts' claps, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone. It's time. I will be calling out a name and you and your partner will present your piece, individually." 

He starts calling people up, and they presented theirs. Sage was amazed by everyone's talent and kept getting more nervous, fearing that her perfomance won't be half as good as the others. 

It's like Brooklyn sensed her nerves, so she places a reassuring hand in Sage's back. When Sage looks at her, Brooklyn got the impression that she didn't feel comfortable, so she removed her hand. But before her hand was fully back on her, Sage makes a bold move and and grabs Brooklyn's hand. She was trying to tell her, that no it's okay leave your hand on my back, but they kept on holding hands.

It felt right for both of them.

‐-----------------------

After everyone else had performed, it was time for Sage and Brooklyn.

"Let me go first, just want to do it." Sage says.

"Good luck, sweet Sage." Brooklyn squeezes Sage's hand, and Sage just knew she could do it.

Sage makes her way to the music table and puts her song ready. She nods at Mr. Watts when she is ready to perform. An acoustic version of "Bad Reputation" by Blame Jones starts playing.

Brooklyn knows the song and her insides warm up. She would listen to the song when rumours about her in school would grow. Sage somehow found a song that comforted her for a long time. It was like Sage was trying to tell her she doesn't care about her bad reputation. Specially in the way she was dancing and taking glimpses at Brooklyn. 

Sage's performance was delicate and serene. Brooklyn was amazed by it. Sage connected with her with a dance and it made her speechless. When Sage makes her way next her, Brooklyn gives her look that Sage understood right away.

"Brooklyn." Mr. Watts calls her, making her snap out of her head. She makes her way to the music table. Just like Sage, she nods and the song starts to play.

"A Little Too Much" by Shawn Mendes starts to play. Her voice is angelic and every word that comes out of her feels pure. Sage stares, endearingly at Brooklyn. She knew that a lot of the times, she just didn't know what to do. Like all was crumbling. And Brooklyn was singing to her in a way, that felt like she was holding her. 

When she finishes everyone applauded, and she makes her way next to Sage, who was smiling at her. A smile Brooklyn wanted to see everyday.

"I am glad, glad to see everyone did what they were suppose to." The bell rings and no one starts to get ready to leave. All of them knew that the teacher hasn't finished. "Practice. Is all I ask from you. Tomorrow we begin preparations, for the end of the semester. You may go.

They all get their stuff and make their way out of the room. Before completely, Brooklyn grabs Sage's arm making them stay in the studio by themselves.

"That was, the most beautiful dance I've ever seen." Brooklyn tells Sage.

"And that was the most beautiful voice." 

Brooklyn knew this was the time. That it had to be now, since they were intensively staring at each other, in a way that they both just wanted to grab the other a kiss each other.

"Willyougotwithme?" Brooklyn blurts it out, and Sage didn't understand a word she said. A small giggle comes out of the dancer making Brooklyn's heart happy.

"I think you should ask again." Sage has a huge smile on her face, making it easier for Brooklyn to ask her again.

She grabs the other girl's free hand, the one who wasn't holding her bag strap and asks her. "Sage, will you go out with me?" Brooklyn got her confidence back, and put her best face on. A face that made Sage weak in the knees, and impossible to say no.

"I would like that very much." Sage shyly replies, and the way she replies just makes Brooklyn dance and jump and scream inside. But she manages to keep her cool.

"Shall we?" Brooklyn points to the door and they both make their way out, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @jaydbp for gayyyyyy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage gets ready for her date with Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I know it's been a month and I'm sorry ehehe, the inspiration flew out the window but one of you asked me on twitter to continue it and honestly I got nothing else to do this quarantine so here ya gooo I promise the next one won't take a month

It was Saturday, and Sage’s day was normal as usual. She woke up helped her Grans and siblings clean the house, and after a while she studied until she rehearsed a dance routine, then watched something on Netflix. However, today was different. After studying until around 5pm, she hit the bathroom and got ready for her date with Brooklyn. Unfortunately, when she got to the bathroom, in which she shared with 3 other siblings, someone was in it.

“Okay, whoever is in there can you hurry up? I got a d-.” She stopped talking not wanting her siblings annoying her, about the fact that she has date. “I got to meet up with Mags, he needs me ready in an hour.”

“Well he can wait!” That’s all she heard from inside the bathroom.

She goes into her bedroom and weighs in her options, she can’t go to her date with Brooklyn smelling like cleaning products. She thought about cancelling it, but she waited for a while for Brooklyn to ask her put because she was afraid of the singer to say no. Her last option was sneaking in her Grans private bathroom. She didn’t want to go to the one where her 3 older brothers shared it. She would come out there smelling like Axe spray and beef at the same time.

She opens the door of her bedroom, which she shared with her younger sister Cara, and sprints to her Grans room which was down the hall. She knew they wouldn’t be in their bedroom because Cara wasn’t in their own bedroom, they must’ve been cooking something in the kitchen. Or so she thought. As soon as she opens her door Gran Ryel was in there tidying some clothes.

“And what are you running in here for sweetie?” – She asks Sage while casually continuing to organise the clothes.

“I was, uhm, just, then I thought that uhm, yeah.” – she couldn’t get any other words out of her mouth. Her face red as a tomato, scared her Gran would yell at her.

“Sage, you are the best student in your year, while being able to maintain your dance practice and still help us when we need. I think you wanting to get ready in our bathroom for a date, because your brother is hugging your shared bathroom is not problem. Just ask sweetheart.” – Her Gran makes her to Sage, who was standing frozen in front of her Grans’ bedroom door, which stayed in front of their private bathroom door.

“I didn’t even say anything, how did you know- I mean, why are you saying that I have a date?” – She tried to compose herself, and sound her normal self as best as possible.

“Well, other than the fact that you just told me.” – She bends her head slightly to the girl, and continues to talk to her in a casual way. “You have been very happy lately, you come home always with a smile since the start of the year, and not to mention your sister Cara said she saw that you’ve following a girl on your social media. In her own words she says that you are ‘thirsting’ over her” Gran let’s out a light laugh, but the dancer’s cheeks could only get more and more flustered.

“You mad I didn’t mention anything to you guys?” – She looks at the floor, feeling ashamed. Her Grans had been nothing but supportive about her sexuality, and have loved her unconditionally. She was scared to tell them all about this, beautiful and wonderful girl, and get her heart broken. She didn’t know why she felt like that, but it as how she felt.

“Sweetie, I understand you may have had your reasons to not tell us about this mystery girl yet. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, even if it’s to use our bathroom because of your siblings. Just tell us. Now go get ready, you don’t want leave Brooklyn waiting for you.” – Sage didn’t remember mentioning Brooklyn’s name and as she was about to go inside the bathroom, she fully runs around to her Gran, who had a sweet smile across her face.

“Cara.” – Sage says to her Gran, who just nods and smiles going back to tidying the clothes.

It’s been 40 minutes, she took a shower of 10 minutes, a record for her, and had made her way to her room. She decided to go with a casual white dress, it’s too fancy but it’s not under dressed for a first date. She was doing the last touches of her make-up, when her younger sister Cara comes in.

“You’re going on a date with Brooklyn!?” – Cara doesn’t even close the door, or keeps her volume at a reasonable way.

“Shush! And how did you know?” – Sage furiously closes the door, making sure it doesn’t slam.

“It’s all over Brooklyn’s Instagram.” – Cara holds up her phone to her older sister, who was confused about Cara and Brooklyn following each other on Instagram.

“Okay, first of all. How do you follow her on Instagram? He profile is private. And two, stop meddling in my personal life.” – Sage locks Cara’s phone and throws it to her sister’s bed. She goes back to the mirror checking herself.

“You mean your looovvveee life?” – Cara wiggles her eyebrows at Sage.

Sage ignores her sister’s comment and goes to her phone to check her phone. She had around 15 minutes to get herself mentally prepared for her date with Brooklyn. However, a part of her just wanted to go already, so she decided to text Brooklyn before her nerves beat her rush of adrenaline.

When she opens her messages with Brooklyn, and a text from the other girl immediately drops. Sage feels a warm feeling inside her chest, Brooklyn was thinking about her as well and it felt good and made her stomach turn, and she has no idea if it’s for excitement or nerves.

**_Brooklyn:_ ** _Hey_

  * _I know we said to meet at 6pm but…_
  * _Can we go now?_
  * _I know it sounds weird but I just want to spend time with you_
  * _If it’s ok with you of course_
  * _No rush_
  * _I’m outside by the way_
  * _But when you’re ready_



Sage smiles reading Brooklyn’s texts, she knows her as a confident and not afraid to hold back type of girl. Seeing her get all nervous and cute made Sage not waste any more time and rush downstairs.

“Hey what’s the rush?” – Gran Chyra, asks as she takes a tray out of the oven, while two of her brothers are around her.

“Yeah, it’s as if you don’t keep someone waiting.” – Said her younger brother, Philip, with a knowing face.

“Yeah, Sagey.” – Said her other young brother, Nolan. Both of them crossing their arms as if they were in a movie scene.

“You guys are losers, you know that?” – Sage says standing next to the front door, waiting for her Gran to let her go. They both knew she was going out, Gran Riel knew she had a date, but she doesn’t know if she told it to her other Gran.

“Okay boys, leave your sister alone. Have fun sweetie, and don’t forget” – Her Gran pauses, pondering her options, leaving Sage confused. Before Sage could say anything, her Gran resumes. “Be home by 11PM.” – She gives Sage a look that Sage knew too well. She thanks her Gran for letting her stay out 1 extra hour with Brooklyn.

After sending Sage those texts, ad seeing that she had read it, Brooklyn was beginning to get even more nervous then she already was. She leg was shaking, wondering if she should’ve or not sent those texts. Before she can continue her overthinking, she hears a door close coming from Sage’s house. A smile spreads across Brooklyn’s face, she couldn’t contain her excitement, and she wasn’t ashamed of it. She was finally going on a date with Sage and was looking forward to it. Sage skips her way to Brooklyn’s car, and as she gets close the other girl leaves the car to greet the dancer.

“Hey.” – Says Brooklyn, smiling and her eyes never leaving Sage’s, whom returned the smile and the eye contact.

“Hi.” – It felt like they were standing there for a long time, but it was only for 2 seconds until Brooklyn decided to be bold and grab Sage’s hand.

A blush creeped up her cheeks as she held Brooklyn’s hand, she loved the feel and never wanted to let it go.

“Shall we?” – Brooklyn asks, holding the door open for Sage.

“We shall.” – Sage smiled and got in the car. They let go of each other’s hand, and both of them instantly missed each other’s touch.

Brooklyn felt like she ran to her seat, but she wanted to take Sage to her special place, away from everything and everyone. As she got seated and got the car ready, she reaches over to Sage and gets a hold of her hand, but doesn’t grab all of it, she wanted to hold her hand, as long as she also wanted to hold. Sage didn’t even think twice, she just intertwines their fingers, and they both smiled.

“Let’s go.” Brooklyn hits the road, to the surprise she has ready for Sage.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me fellow gays on twitter @jaydbp :) I will try to update the fic as much as I can. I am working on the second chapter I want it to be longer. Warning this is a cute af fic so just enjoy scenarios of Sagelyn being gay for each other.


End file.
